


One More Time With Feeling

by BoysInLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysInLove/pseuds/BoysInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are just figuring it out, but what exactly is "it"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time With Feeling

Stiles looks into Derek's eyes from across the kitchen, Derek had just finished working out down in the basement; he wanted to rest. "Hey Derek? Can you come over here, and bring me my MacBook. Please" 

Derek let out a groan, and gives Stiles a look that could only be described as Kingsley. "Com'on, be a good boy, com'on you can do it." Derek, eyes flash the fiery red, and he stands up, grabbing the MacBook from where it sat on the coffee table. He walked without making any eye contact with Stiles, and when reaching the younger man, he used his slight height difference, to hold the laptop high above his head. "Com'on be a good boy, you can get." 

Stiles laughs, and tickles Derek's side, "Tickle tickle tickle" Stiles says with a snort, trying to grab the computer from the air. "Do you know how much money you are waving above our heads, stoooop." Derek looks down into Stiles' eyes, and smiles a short grin, "If I break it, I'm sure I can buy you another one." 

"Not the fucking point, give it to me!" Stiles says poking Derek's sides making him squirm. "You thought it would be okay to make dog jokes, you deserve this." 

"I thought you were a good friend..." Stiles says giving Derek the biggest brown-eyed puppy dog frown, he can muster, without laughing.

“I am a good friend, which is why I’m not mauling you right here in the kitchen.” Derek says, with a glare. 

“I mean, I bet you’d want to maul this, in more than a few ways…” Stiles says jokingly, before realizing Derek’s face. 

“I-I, don’t ever think about mauling you, I wouldn’t call sex mauling; not that we are having sex, one you are underage, and two I’m not interested in hyper-active kids male or female.” Derek says turning to sit on the stool, not to far from him; taking the MacBook with him. 

“Just give me my computer…” Stiles says, feeling slightly hurt. 

XXX

Stiles rolls over, beating his clock to a pulp, mornings are never his favorite. Staying up all night can take a toll on one’s sleeping patterns; and a person like Stiles, stays up every night. He sits up, rubbing the sand from his eyes, as his mom always told him, when he was younger. He slides his legs off the bed, dangling. Moving slowly into a standing position, walking towards the door. He begins to open it, before realizing he’s naked, he runs to his night pants that are on the floor in front his computer chair. 

Walking back to the door, he also notices his window is slightly cracked, which means Derek was in his room last night, while he was ass naked. Which isn’t really weird, since he does it all the time; Stiles has never found any signs of fuckery (pun intended). He just hopes the small little flutters in his stomach would go away, Derek’s made it clear he isn’t interested. 

It hurts knowing he loves someone he can’t have, he’s never told Derek; maybe that would change things, but he just doesn’t know how to say it, he’s not even sure how to feel it. They hang out more than Scott, and he; getting closer than the bond that he and his best friend share. But he still can’t tell him, doesn’t want to lose him; he’d rather be hurting, then not have him there. He thinks that’s the problem with most teenage heartbreaks, them not being upfront, not speaking, not telling the other person how they feel, and then regretting it when they are alone, sulking in the sadness. 

XXX 

Derek knows he shouldn’t sneak into Stiles room at night, shouldn’t watch him, shouldn’t think the things he does. But he can’t help it, can’t help thinking that the annoying, blabbering, hyperactive kid that he pretends to hate, might just be his mate. He doesn’t want to tell Stiles, he knows he’ll feel obligated to be there, to help him. But he doesn’t want to take away the younger man’s life, making him feel like he has to love him, and that he needs to be there twenty-four-seven. 

He hates having to be so shy, and reclusive, not telling Stiles; not playing along with the jokes. The jokes, the jokes are horrible he thinks, they make things worse, he wish he could just out and tell Stiles, that the jokes hurt. They make him feel sick, alone, depressed, that’s the fury, that’s unleashed on the young man; that’s the anger, which pushes him to be so cold on occasion.

Derek doesn’t mean for it to happen, it just does. It all comes out in rage, a kind of frenzy, driving him to a point where he shoves Stiles against walls (which Stiles has grown to like), and that doesn’t make things any better. He tried to stay away, but Stiles can be very persistent, needing, wanting. If Derek doesn’t come over within 24 hours, Stiles calls, and texts, and shows up at the Hale house, all in good intentions, and Derek knows that. But what the younger man doesn’t sense, is the sadness, the needing to be alone, the wanting of him. And, he may never know, because Derek sure the hell can’t tell him, so it will go unspoken until someone else notices, not necessarily Stiles, but somebody in the pack. 

XXX

Stiles sits at the kitchen table, dinner alone tonight. His father, the sheriff has a late shift, and this is how it has to be. Stiles pokes around at the grilled chicken on his plate, before shuffling towards the trash, and throwing it all away. No appetite, and Stiles has yet to figure out why; but he’s determined to before he goes to sleep. He thinks maybe some research will calm down his racing mind, and bring him down to Earth. He opens up his browser, searches how can I tell a werewolf I love him. Before quickly realizing what he typed, and sitting back in his chair. 

“What the fuck.” Stiles screeches out. “I don’t love Derek, he’s a good looking guy, but I don’t love him. I’m not gay, neither is Derek; I can’t be in love with him.” Stiles stands up, and decides maybe “research” isn’t his best option tonight. Maybe he should just sleep, because staying up and denying what’s in his mind, is just going to make him upset. 

XXX

Derek may not know how to speak the words, he has to tell Stiles, but he knows he can write them, and place them some where Stiles will see it. Maybe it’ll be nerve racking waiting for a responds from Stiles. But it really might not be so bad, it’s not like Stiles would freak out negatively. So, Derek begins a list… 

Things Stiles Stilinski (My mate) should know.

1\. I love you.   
2\. I know that’s weird, but I mean it, I really fucking love you. I know I’ve been unsure about past loves, and what not but this time I know it.   
3\. If you also like me, you are damn good at hiding it. Werewolf senses should be able to detect the slightest hint of attraction; all I get from you is a slight flutter of your heartbeat, every so often.   
4\. You should probably learn to sleep with close on, because last night… I got a little more than I had hoped.   
5\. I didn’t expect that size what so ever.   
6\. Also, call me… Preferably like right after you find this, and you know read it take it in breathe. I don’t want to talk to a hyperventilating teen. 

Derek has plans to go to Stiles’ house later. So while there, he’s decided to sneak it in between his laptop screen, and keyboard. 

XXX

Stiles picks up his phone, and sends Derek a text message. 

\- You’re coming over later right!?

Derek responds within seconds, which is unusual, normally he takes like ten minutes to respond. 

\- Yeah Stiles, I’ll be over at 5. Should I bring anything? Food? Drinks?

Stiles responds.   
\- YAY! Nope, we have everything here, well… you can bring condoms, I’ve been feeling kinda frisky today. ;)

Derek’s phone lights up, as he opens the message; condoms… Derek knew Stiles was joking, but he was going to try to play along, so he sends back. 

\- Hmm, same here… Going get them now, hope you’re ready. ;)

Stiles simply responds with. 

\- I was born ready D. :)

XXX

Derek really does pick up the condoms, he was either going to have sex with Stiles, or chicken out. The second option seemed a hell of a lot more logical than the first, but he doesn’t want to talk about it. He pulls up in front of the younger mans house, grabs the box of condoms, and heads to the door. He knocks, walks in, and goes straight to the kitchen where Stiles normally is at this time. 

Stiles’ music was blaring and he could hear him singing before he reached the room, “YO I’LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT!” Derek walks up behind Stiles, and wraps his arms around the younger mans waist, nuzzling his face in Stiles’ neck. Stiles jumps, and turns around quickly. Derek holds up his hand, and smiles. 

Stiles looks down shyly, and his face turns red, “I was joking Derek…” Derek lifts Stiles’ head with his thumb, and forefinger looking into his eyes, before moving in slowly with his mouth. Within seconds he feels Stiles’ soft lips against his, before Stiles pulls back. “WHAT THE FUCK D!?” 

Derek, looks away putting his hands up behind his head, “ I’m sorry, I didn—“ 

“Don’t worry about it, at least I’ve had my first kiss now.” Stiles says putting his hands around Derek’s waist. “But… what is this, WE me and you, are the only two guys I know that hug like we do, and cuddle… So like are we a couple because last night I found myself googling how can I tell a werewolf I love him, and I freaked out. I’ve been having all these crazy dreams, and thought s about you lately, and I don’t know what to say about them. I actually got upset the other day, when you said you weren’t interested in hyper active teens, because I figured nothing would happen!” All of this came out so fast Stiles had to stop to catch his breath. And Derek had to walk to the stool and sit, because he wasn’t expecting this to happen. 

“I love you Stiles, I’m one hundred percent sure I love you, and I thought you didn’t feel the same way. For the past couple of months I’ve been thinking about you, dreaming about you, and obsessing over you, and your safety. I’m more than positive you’re my mate, and I was coming over tonight, to sneak this list into your room.” Derek takes the little folded piece of paper out, and pushes it across the table to Stiles. Stiles take it, and unfolds it, beginning to read while Derek continues. “I can’t stop thinking abut you, when you’re at school it’s horrible. I pace the rooms and walk around aimlessly, just waiting for you to get off of school so I can call you, or text you, see you. I just want to be with you, always.” 

Stiles apparently gets to number 5, before letting out “Yeah, I know it’s large…” And Derek just starts giggling, feeling his face heating, knowing it’s red. 

Stiles looks up from the paper, with dazed eyes, and a goofy smile and says, “I’ve been waiting, and hoping this would happen, and now it has, and you’re just going to stop talking now, and push me up against the wall, and kiss me okay?” 

“Uhh, what? You’ve been waiting for me to kiss you up against the wall?” Derek says with a slight giggle. 

“UGH, YEAH! DO YOU KNOW HOW INCREDIBLE HOT THAT IS, OH MY FUCKING GOD, IT’S LIKE, MAGIC. I CAN’T EVEN! JUST GET UP, COM’ON.” Stiles says grabbing Derek’s hand, pulling him up the stairs, and into his room; before pulling the door shut, and turning himself back against the door. 

Derek takes control for here, pushing Stiles against the door, grabbing handfuls of his button up. He pushes his lips against Stiles’ before Stiles pushes his tongue into Derek’s mouth. Derek fights back, and takes control of Stiles’ mouth, before pulling away, and moving down to the neckline. He bites there, feeling Stiles hips buck up against his leg. He grinds back against Stiles’ leg, and feels himself begin to harden. Stiles reaches down, grabbing his bulge, before unbuttoning his pants. Stiles moans again, and feels Derek stiffen. 

Derek pulls away from the hicky-ed path he has left. Breathing heavily he manages “Not to-night, later… To soo-on.” Stiles pushes his head against the door, and pants out, “What a-bout t-this?” He says looking down at his full standing cock. “I’m sure if I just touched it you’d cum, I’ll touch it if you want, but if you don’t cum it’s not my fault.” Derek says, giving a sly smile. “Ugh don’t worry about it!” Stiles bends down pulling his pants back up. 

“I’m staying over tonight.” Derek says sitting on the bed. 

“Whatever.” Stiles says before sitting next to Derek. “I’m going to sleep right next to you, now that I can without feeling like you might kill me.” 

“I was counting on it Stiles. Was so counting on it.” Derek says, kissing Stiles’ cheek. 

XXX

When Stiles wakes up the next morning, or maybe evening; Derek is still holding him. Derek is sitting up against the headboard, and smiles when Stiles catches his attention. 

“Good morning.” Stiles says sitting up. 

Derek leans over for a kiss, while Stiles stops in his tracks when he realizes he’s naked. He clearly remembers putting his clothes back on before bed, had they had sex that was so fucking fantastic he forgot? “Derek?” Stiles say in confusion. “Did we have sex last night? Or really just WHY AM I NAKED?” Stiles says with an eye roll. 

“You’re naked because you tried to seduce me last night, but you didn’t succeed in much, besides taking your clothes off, before falling back to sleep.” Derek says with a chuckle. Derek didn’t have on his pants, or a shirt; just his tight black briefs. He stands up, walking towards his clothes. He feels Stiles’ eyes on his back, and ass, he turns around and smiles. “Flies are going to fly in there, close your mouth.” 

Stiles looks at Derek with a seriously look on his face and says “Really? You’re going to be here again tonight, by the way… I will actually seduce you. I promise” 

“Looks like we both have something to look forward to then.” Derek says pulling his shirt over his head. “I’m really hoping you succeed.” Derek says before slipping on his jacket, and walking out the door. 

“UGH! NO KISS? I MEAN I KNOW WE JUST STARTED THIS BUT SERIOUSLY!?” Stiles yells after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check back for chapter 2. :)


End file.
